Naruto, a different beginning
by Maito Uzumaki
Summary: What if the Uchiha clan was never murdered, if Danzo wasn't a warhawk, if Naruto's parents survived,if Nagato,Yahiko, and Konan were brought to Konoha? i guess this could be AU. Strong, not godly Naruto. No lemons! Not yet, at least. will follow canon
1. Chapter 1

What if Sasuke's clan was never murdered, Naruto's parents survived, Danzo's not a war hawk, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan were brought to Konoha. What would happen if Naruto was like this?

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a young kid yelled as he put his fingers in the shape of a cross. There was a loud poof of smoke. It cleared to reveal seven more copies of the kid. The kid was wearing a blue shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in the chest of the shirt. He had on black ANBU pants with Kunai and Shuriken holsters on the left leg. He had spiky blonde hair. "Alright, you three practice water walking, you three practice the Rasengan, and you're sparring with me," the kid said as all but one clone ran off. They got into a standard Taijutsu stance, standing across from one another. The clone sped off towards the original at speeds a jonin could barely keep up with. The original kid just stood there, waiting for the clone to get close enough. When the clone got within five feet, the kid sent out a palm strike at it, only to be dodged. But he had accounted for the dodge and brought out his elbow, nailing the clone in it's stomach. The clone stumbled back in surprise, only for a barrage of fists to continuously pound him in the stomach. "Namikaze Style: Barrage of the Fox!" the kid yelled out, increasing his punching speed, only to stop, and send a kick to the clones chin, sending the clone flying into the air. The kid appeared suddenly behind the clone, punching it in the back. The kid continued his onslaught of attacks, the clone seemingly bouncing through the air until it finally dispersed.

"Naruto! Come in and wash up! Ramen's almost ready!" a woman's voice was heard calling from the house next to the training field where Naruto was training. He quickly stopped and dispersed his clones while running to the door of the house. He opened the door and rain into the kitchen, receiving a hug from a long red-haired woman who was wearing an apron over her clothes. "Get changed. we're having guests over after dinner. Now go on," she said with a loving smile on her face. _'He's becoming more and more like his father each day'_ she thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts as a starving Naruto jumped up to his chair. _'Wow, only 7 years old and he trains like his father. Minato, my dear, you may have a child that will surpass all others.' _she was yet again interrupted, but this time by a loud crash in the back yard. Then she noticed Naruto running out of the house towards the noise, his hands in the shadow clone jutsu sign. Soon, 4 more Narutos appeared, all running with him. When Kushina got outside, she was relieved to see it was just Minato, a tree knocked down from one of his punches.

"Dad! You're home! How's Hokage?" Naruto asked, running up to Minato.

"I'll tell you later. I just need to let off some steam quick, then I'll be right in, ok?" Minato said.

"Ok! I'll see you at dinner!" Naruto said, running back inside to get some Ramen. When he was out of ear range, Minato sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, picking up on her husbands bad mood.

"It's the damned council again. I swear, they believe Naruto is the Kyuubi himself. They still want him dead, even after all this time. He's even advanced faster than Kakashi, as Naruto already is at Jonin level. Yet he hasn't even made it to the academy. Hell, if it wasn't for Naruto, the village would've been destroyed. He's the only thing holding the damned fox back from destroying this village!" he yelled, punching another tree so hard that it broke into pieces like glass.

"It's ok honey. As long as you're hokage, they wouldn't even dare to touch a single hair on his head. Besides, he's becoming more and more like his father everyday. He even made up his own Taijutsu attack today. And we also have company coming over after dinner, so go in, wash up, and eat something. It'll help, I promise," she said in a loving tone that Minato couldn't do anything but feel happy about.

"Alright. What's for dinner?" Minato asked, walking alongside his wife towards their home.

"It's yours and Naruto's favorite. RAMEN!" She said loudly, only to be stunned at the fact that Naruto ate all the ramen. "Naruto! Now I have to make more ramen!" Kushina scolded, but couldn't stay mad at him.

"Kushina, I think you should let Naruto do whatever he wants this evening. He doesn't have to sit through a clan head meeting. What do you think Naruto?" Minato said, receiving a glare from Kushina.

"I wanna go train some more! I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Dattebayo!" he exclaimed, drawing a smile out of the glaring woman.

"Fine, go train. But don't hurt yourself. You've been training all day today," Kusina said, while Minato just chuckled as Naruto ran back outside, creating shadow clones as he went. "You do realize he's gonna far surpass you? He may even complete the rasengan. Who knows?" Kushina said, making Minato sweat drop. "Now come on. I'll go pick up ramen from Ichiraku's while you get washed up, ok?" Kushina said, glad to see the old Minato come back at the words Ichiraku's and ramen.

"Ok. See you in a bit!" Minato yelled, running up the stairs to get washed up. Kushina just chuckled, heading out the door to get Minato's ramen. _'Some things will just never change'_ she thought.

_With Naruto_

'_cool! I found one of dad's Hirashen kunai! I wonder how it works,' _Naruto thought, holding a three pronged Kunai. _'Ah well, I'll just ask him later.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making 100 clones. "Alright. I want you all to take me on at the same time. I want your all out strength against me. Begin!" with that, every single clone ran straight at the original. The last thing anyone of them saw was a blur of movement before poofing out of existence, until only one clone was able to match the original Naruto's speed. There was a sudden blur of movement as both Naruto's ran at each other, a rasengan in each hand. "Rasengan!" they yelled out as each rasengan clashed with one another. There was a loud boom, followed by a blinding flash of light, as every house in Konoha was rattled on it's foundation, and where the training ground in the Namikaze estate used to be, there was a huge crater, with one Naruto standing in the middle.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Minato yelled, flashing to the side of his young son.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I learned, however, to never hit two rasengans against two other rasengans. Where's mom?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's out getting me and her some ramen from Ichiraku's. What were you thinking? You could've killed yourself doing that!" Minato said, more out of worry than frustration.

"I wasn't. my instincts took over when I was sparring with my clones and then this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry," he said, looking down at his feet. Minato put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"It's ok. Just try not doing that again, please? Now go get some more training cloths on, cause the kids your age are coming over with the clan heirs, and they want to test their strength," Minato said. He chuckled when Naruto smiled in a devious kind of way. "Now go on, and don't go lethal on them. Ok?" Naruto just shook his head vigorously, running to the house to go change. Minato just chuckled as he headed back to finish getting cleaned up. _'Naruto, you've already surpassed me in some ways. The fact that you can make so many shadow clones, and still have so large of chakra stores left in you. Hell, you've even been proven faster than me when I first made Jonin level. Your going to be a great ninja someday, son'_ Minato thought while sitting down at the dinner table, waiting for his wife to get back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" A boy with long brown hair yelled, going after Naruto, who dodged effortlessly. The boy finally stopped. Both him and Naruto were standing in the center of the former Namikaze training grounds, with a group of kids watching as the two sparred. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed, heading straight at the boy who was panting heavily.

"Namikaze Style: Barrage of the fox!" Naruto yelled as he pounded the kid in the gut, and suddenly letting up, only to kick the boy in the chin, sending him straight into the air. Like with the clone, he appeared behind the boy, punching him straight in the back, continuing the onslaught. After a minute, he appeared above the boy and sent a kick straight down into his chest, sending him towards the ground, only to be caught by Naruto to help lessen the damage. "Good fight, Neji," he said, helping him to walk over to the group of others, who just stared, blankly. "Umm, guys? Helloo?" he said, waving his hands in front of the kids. The kids suddenly snapped out of it. The Nara clan heir, Shikamaru, was the first to say anything.

"You're gonna end up as one troublesome ninja, Naruto. However, don't get cocky. That could end up being the end of you someday," Shikamaru said.

"I'll fight you. It's been a while since my brother sparred with me, so it will be like practice. Ready?" Sasuke said, moving to stand across from Naruto.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said, once again disappearing in a flash of speed. Sasuke, however, was ready. As he dodged to the side, he brought his foot up to hit Naruto in the stomach. Instead, he hit air, as he was kicked from behind. He was soon met with another kick to the stomach, as the process repeated itself, and Sasuke soon picked up on the rhythm, sidestepping each punch and or kick aimed at him. And that's when it happened. Naruto bust from the ground, yelling "Namikaze Style: Barrage of the Fox, 2.0!" aiming an uppercut at an unsuspecting Sasuke. Sasuke quickly put his hands up to block it, but just barely stopping the uppercut. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled creating 7 dozen clones. Sasuke and the group just stared at the technique he just used, knowing that it was an A-class jutsu. That is, until Sasuke was surrounded by them, slowly getting knocked around. But then, he picked up yet again, destroying clone by swinging another clone, repeating this until he sensed somebody be hind him, sidestepping a rasengan, but just barely. The Naruto that just tried to attack poofed away, leaving a paper bomb, which Sasuke quickly jumped away from. He was looking for Naruto, but couldm't sense him anywhere, until, he had a blunt Kunai pointed at the back of his neck. "I win," Naruto said, putting the kunai away.

"Shikamaru's right. You're going to make one hell of a ninja someday. I hope we can be friends in the academy," Sasuke said, shaking Naruto's hand. He then turned to see his dad, Fugaku, standing, applauding Naruto.

"You're one hell of a ninja, kid. I see you're already at atleast Jonin level. This is abnormal at your age. I hope you can become good friends with the Uchiha clan someday, kid. Sasuke, we have to go now. Your mother is going to be pissed if we stay any longer," he said, grabbing Sasuke's arm lightly before sunshinning away.

"Same with Yoshino, Shikamaru. Come on, we have to go now. It's good seeing you, Naruto. Hopefully my son won't be too troublesome for you to become friends with," Shikaku said, before walking away with his son at tow.

"Ino, it's up to you if you want to stay here to talk to Naruto or not. Just have him escort you home if you want to stay, ok?" Inoichi asked, receiving a quick nod from his daughter.

"I'll stay here. I want to train some with Naruto. He's already a great shinobi, and not even joining the academy until next year. This way, I might have a chance of becoming half as strong as him!" Ino said. Her father just laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Alright, just be home by 9:30," Inoichi said, before walking home.

"Neji, Hinata, come on. We must be getting home. By the way, Neji, I would like you to join the main house. I wish I could've only seen it sooner. I know that you think destiny is what becomes of us, but don't ever think that. I was going to go, but your father knocked me out before I did, using himself as a body double. I'll discuss this once we get back. I'm, I'm sorry, Neji. I truly am," Hiashi said, as Neji and Hinat walked behind him, leaving only Minato, Chouza Akimichi, Kiba, Ino, Tsume Inuzuka, Choji, and Naruto in the Training Grounds.

"I'm hungry," both Akimichi's said simultaneously as they ran out of the estate.

"mom, I'll meet you back at the estate. I want to spar with Naruto first," Tsume just nodded at what her son said, as she ran off to the Inuzuka estate. "Come on Naruto, I bet I can beat you!" Kiba said, cockily.

_Two Minutes Later_

"I give!" Kiba said, walking off towards his home. He had just gotten his ass kicked by Naruto.

"Wow. You're an amazing fighter!" she said as she just stared in awe at Naruto.

"Alright, what type of training did you want?" Naruto asked, turning to face Ino "Just anything other than Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. I haven't learned those two yet."

How about Ninjutsu and Taijutsu? I could learn to use those. The only technigue I've learned to use is my family technique," Ino said, frowning in disappointment.

"Don't be sad. I had to sneak into my dad's office and steal the forbidden scroll in order to use the rasengan and Shadow clone jutsu. Other than that, I read up on jutsu scrolls in the library," Naruto said, as Minato chuckled in the background at hearing what his son just said.

"You do realize that I was listening?" Minato asked as Ino and Naruto both sweat dropped at hearing that. "Don't worry; I'm not going to punish you. If anything, I'm going to congratulate you on another thing. You managed to sneak past four different ANBU. It just shows that you have natural talent at what you do."

"Ok, let's get back to training," Naruto said as he started explaining things to Ino.

_**AN: Ok, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes, let me know about them please. Also, Ideas are accepted. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_5 Years Later, Ninja Academy _

"Alright. Quiet so I can announce the rookies of the year. The rookie of the year for the girls is," Iruka paused, and the class stiffened, "Ino Yamanaka!" the class broke into cheers for Ino, but Naruto was heard over all the rest. "Alright, quiet down. I said QUIET DOWN!" Iruka yelled, getting his class to quiet down. "Ok, for the boys rookie of the year it was a tie between Sasuke and Naruto. However, being that Naruto used the A-class version of shadow clone jutsu, I consider him as the true rookie of the year." The class broke into applause for both Naruto and Sasuke. "ok, the rest of you passed. Congratulations. I'll see you all here tomorrow for your team placements. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke, I would like to see you all after I dismiss this class. Everyone else may be dismissed," Iruka said, letting the class go.

"So Iruka-sensei, what'd you want to see us for?" Naruto asked as he walked up to his teacher. He stood about 5'7" now. He still had his spiky blonde hair, but he wore a coat similar to that of the hokage's, except his was yellow with blue flames.

"First of all, I would like all three of you know that you're now three of five people in The Academy's history to have a perfect score. The only other two that got perfect scores were Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha. And also, I would like to request the hokage to have you three on the same team. I've seen you three work together, and you completed everything flawlessly. That is, if it's ok with you three?" Iruka said, getting a nod from all three. "Good, Naruto, could you give this scroll to your father please?" Iruka asked, holding out a scroll for the blonde to take.

"Sure thing, Iruka-sensei. I'll give it to him as soon as I get home," he said, taking the scroll.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" the three yelled as they walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I gotta get home. My dad should probably get this scroll A.S.A.P." Naruto said, running off towards his estate.

_5 minutes later, Namikaze estate_

"Dad! I passed!" Naruto yelled out, as he ran inside of his home.

"Great job! Whats this? Minato asked as his son handed him a scroll.

"It's from Iruka-sensei. He told me to give this to you as soon as I got home," Naruto said, putting on his newly received headband.

"Ok, go outback. I have a surprise for you," Minato said, sitting down to read the scroll from Iruka. _'Hmm, do Iruka wants Kakashi to train Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. This could be interesting. They seem to have pretty great teamwork though, so maybe they might just pass his team test,'_ Minato thought, getting up to go give his son the surprise.

"Naruto. You know how you wanted to learn Hirashen a few years back. Well, I decided I'm going to teach you the technique. You deserve it, Rookie of the year," Minato said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled out, jumping in the air.

"Now, calm down it's quite easy to master the simple Hirashen, which uses the kunai. However," Minato disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto, " the one that I use now will take time to mast" he was cut off as his son disappeared and reappeared next to a tree.

"You mean like that?" Naruto asked as his dad just stared at him in amazement.

"How, how did you learn that already?" Minato asked.

"Simple. You just have to lock your jutsu scrolls up a bit better. I started practicing it three years ago. Since then, the only part I hadn't mastered was the kunai part. I never got my hands on one of them," Naruto said, making his dad sweatdrop.

"Well, here you go then," Minato said, tossing a kunai to his son. "All you do is channel some chakra into it and after that, you don't have to put any chakra in it. When you need to use it, just throw it where you want to go and put your hands in the ram symbol," Minato said, as he turned around and walked back in to see the rest of the team setups. _'Kakashi, you have one hell of a kid on your hands. I think he's at a higher level than you were at that age. I hope you can handle him' _Minato thought, as he sat down on the chair at his desk.

_The next day, academy_

"Alright, class. Here are the teams(All teams are the same except teams 7 and 10) Team 7 is Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze. The jonin for team 7 is Kakashi Hatake. …. Team ten is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. Wait here for your Jonin instructors." Iruka left the room. When he did, Naruto disappeared in a flash, and reappeared holding the arm of a silver spiky-haired ninja with a headband covering his left eye.

"Jeez, I was coming for you after I was done," the ninja said.

"I presume you're Kakashi Hatake?" Ino asked the ninja.

"Who wants to know?" the ninja asked.

"Your gennin team, that's who," the three team seven members said in unison.

"Oh. Yes, I am your sensei. Meet me at the roof in five," kakashi said, leaving in a swirl of leaves. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"I don't like him," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Neither do I, but I was warned that teamwork is the key. For what, I don't know. Plus, he was my father's student, so he would know. One last thing is that none of his teams ever made it to become his team. I guess they failed to complete some sort of test," Naruto said.

"I bet your father meant that teamwork is what failed the other teams in his little test. If they would've worked together, then maybe they could've passed his test," Sasuke said, taking a guess at what Minato had meant. They hadn't realized it, but they had reached the roof of the academy.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he opened the door. What they saw next surprised the hell out of them. They saw a man about the same age as Kakashi standing across from him. He had black, spiky hair. He stood about the same height as Kakashi too, but instead of having a complete forehead protector, half of it was smashed. He also had the sharingan.

"O-obito! I thought you died!" Kakashi said, astonished.

"Technically, I did. However, I had survived, while neither side of my body had been crushed. And the reason I have two sharingans when I should have one since I gave you my left, I snuck into one of Orichimaru's labs and stole one to replace my left eye. It's not like he was supposed to have any at all. Besides, it helped me to find you. I trust you've been using my eye for good uses. How's Rin-chan?" Obito asked, as if it was just nothing.

"S-she died on a mission and her b-body was never recovered. You need to come with me immediately to the hokage's office. Sensei must know of this immediately!" kakashi said as he grabbed Obito's arm and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What the hell just happened!" Ino asked, while the two boys just tried to comprehend everything.

"Does this mean we have the day off to train?" Naruto asked as Ino and Sasuke face faulted at his question.

"I don't know, but if he had the sharingan, he must be a relative of mine. I must look him up immediately!" Sasuke said before he ran off.

"I'm gonna go talk to my dad to see if he knows anything," Ino said before she ran off too.

"I take that as a yes," Naruto said before disappearing to train.

**AN: So, I hope you enjoy the twist I added. Was this Chapter good, bad, or anything in between? R&R. Ideas are accepted. **


	4. Author's Note

**AN: So, yeah, I know a chapter is technically supposed to be an AN, however, I just wanted to let you know that I'm helping my friend Yuyake Kaminari for a bit with her story, The Virtue of Teamwork. I'm hoping that it will come with great reviews, and she promised to help me with my stories.**


End file.
